


Misplaced Trust

by thebluesthour



Series: Yeonbin Oneshots For the Soul [59]
Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Best Friends Choi Beomgyu & Choi Yeonjun, Canon Compliant, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Jealousy, Kissing, M/M, Miscommunication, Neglect, Oblivious Choi Yeonjun, Soft Choi Soobin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:41:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27814738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebluesthour/pseuds/thebluesthour
Summary: Soobin can't help but notice that Yeonjun has been spending more time with Beomgyu and the two are close. Like, really close.
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun
Series: Yeonbin Oneshots For the Soul [59]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1870156
Comments: 8
Kudos: 240





	Misplaced Trust

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for this request! I hope you enjoy! And thank you always for comments, I read all of them and they make me so happy! 
> 
> Leave prompts [ here!](https://curiouscat.me/mapsoftheseouls)
> 
> Not edited.

Soobin wasn’t blind. In fact, he had perfect vision according to his last eye appointment. He was also rather smart and capable of drawing conclusions based on limited evidence and plentiful observations. Therefore, he knew Beomgyu had a crush on his boyfriend. He also knew that his dongsaeng would never act on it, and he couldn’t blame Beomgyu for catching feelings, but he worried that Yeonjun might take notice, and…

Soobin wasn’t that confident, he oftentimes questioned why Yeonjun was dating him, and Beomgyu was the boy’s best friend. They were attached at the hip, literally, never setting off on an adventure without each other. Where Soobin balanced Yeonjun’s loudness with his calm, Beomgyu matched the elder’s energy. They were loud together, they pranked together, they were chaotic together. Soobin had never even seen Yeonjun _angry_ at Beomgyu. Even he couldn’t say that Yeonjun hadn’t ever been angry at him, because he definitely had been before.

It’s not that Soobin thought Yeonjun would cheat, he was just scared that he would realise Soobin was too quiet, too docile, for his ridiculously high energy personality. Soobin’s idea of a nice date was staying in and baking cookies. Yeonjun’s was going out to a club and dancing in front of strangers while getting drunk at the same time. Again, Soobin really didn’t know how they had ended up together.

Okay, he knew _how_. Proximity and a mutual attraction. Being stuck with the same person every single day made it kind of difficult to ignore possible attractions. Neither of them expected it to develop into more than a physical relationship, but after debut and their success, what they had grew into something bigger and more mature. They fell in love, and Soobin couldn’t imagine being with anyone else.

What he couldn’t figure out was the why. Why did they work? Why didn’t Yeonjun leave him for someone who ran more at his speed? He supposed he was being paranoid, but he couldn’t help it. Watching Beomgyu wrestle around with Yeonjun during their break made Soobin’s insides twist uncomfortably. He didn’t enjoy being annoyed with his dongsaeng, so he looked away, focusing on the book he was reading. He didn’t really have the time to be reading in the middle of dance practice, but fifteen minutes was fifteen minutes. So what if Yeonjun didn’t want to spend it sitting next to him.

He turned a page as Taehyun settled next to him, pushing a water bottle into his hand. “Don’t forget to hydrate, hyung,” he said. Soobin smiled, accepting the water as he glanced over at Yeonjun and Beomgyu again. “Might be a good idea to slip them a Benadryl tonight,” Taehyun joked, laughing. Soobin laughed too, hoping it didn’t sound too forced. He drank some of his water to cover it up.

Taehyun didn’t say anything though, just sat with Soobin as he scrolled through his phone. Soobin glanced up to look at the rowdier members, and his heart sunk a little when he saw Beomgyu hanging off of Yeonjun’s back, squeezing his cheeks together. Kai was laughing hysterically, and they seemed happy enough, but something about it all just rubbed Soobin the wrong way. However, the last thing he wanted was to be jealous, so he went back to reading his book. If he had to reread the same paragraph multiple times since his mind refused to comprehend it, then nobody had to know.

The rest of practice went normally, and when they were dismissed, Beomgyu bounded over to Yeonjun, grabbing his hand and yanking it. “You promised you’d go to the convenience store with me, hyung,” he reminded. Soobin looked over from where he was getting his things together. Taehyun wasn’t with him this time, had left to go help Kai clean up some spilled water in the corner. Yeonjun smiled and nodded, slinging his bag over his shoulder.

Beomgyu cheered and ran off to get his own bag, and in the that time, Yeonjun _finally_ came up to Soobin. “Do you want anything from the convenience store?” the elder asked, shaking his hair out. Soobin blinked a few times and shook his head, standing up straight. “It’s okay,” he replied. Yeonjun smiled and nodded, stepping forward and kissing Soobin’s cheek before Beomgyu ran up.

“We’re going to the convenience store, Soobin-hyung, we’ll bring you back a nice treat!” he cried, before grabbing Yeonjun and pulling him out. Yeonjun rolled his eyes fondly at Soobin as he sighed and let himself be pulled. He didn’t seem too resistant though, and that’s all Soobin could focus on, of course.

The two maknaes approached him, talking quietly about some homework they were going to work on that night. “Can you help us, hyung?” Kai asked, eyes bright. Soobin smiled, ruffling his fluffy hair and nodding. “Of course, Hyuka,” he promised. The two beamed and looped their arms through Soobin’s as they left the practice room and made their way up to the dorms. If the two youngest knew Soobin wasn’t feel one hundred percent, they had a good way of showing subtle support. Soobin appreciated them more than they knew.

They got upstairs and changed out of their dance clothes, swapping the sweats for pajama pants and hoodies, and Soobin suddenly got very sleepy. But he had promised to help with homework, and so he settled at the lounge table with Kai and Taehyun and went over the fundamentals of the English language with both of them. It wasn’t the most entertaining thing in the world, but it was a good distraction, and Soobin enjoyed being a responsible hyung.

Beomgyu and Yeonjun returned right as Kai completed his last essay question, and the three members looked up as they burst in. They both carried bags of snacks and were smiling happily as they dumped all of it on the table. Soobin’s eyes widened at the sheer number of crisps, candy, and chocolate the boys had managed to buy. He looked up at them and almost caught himself frowning as he saw the two of them sharing such gleeful smiles. It definitely appeared as if they had had a nice time together.

Taehyun and Kai started going through the pickings as Beomgyu and Yeonjun went to change, but Soobin just really wasn’t in the mood to socialise. He was exhausted from practice as well as mentally drained from the stress of his boyfriend being hit on by his best friend. So he said as much and wished his maknaes goodnight before standing and going to his room. He covered a yawn as he slipped inside and closed the doors.

He sat down in his bed and stared out the window at the Seoul skyline for a moment. He didn’t really know what he was supposed to do. He knew the logical thing would be to talk to Yeonjun and see what was going on, but Soobin was afraid of what he might hear. He had a right to be possessive of Yeonjun, but the boy wasn’t property and Soobin was also afraid the elder might be offended that Soobin was so jealous of how he acted with his best friend.

Soobin really didn’t want to confront Beomgyu, the boy was an excellent arguer and would probably be able to talk his way out of any accusation Soobin threw at him and then Soobin would look like the asshole. He really was in between a rock and a hard place. He just decided to sleep instead of think.

If Yeonjun wanted to spend more time with Beomgyu, he could. Soobin was not his keeper, and if he was feeling a little neglected than that’s something he needed to learn to get over. He was a big boy and he didn’t need to be washed with attention at all times.

He brushed his teeth and then got into bed, curling up under the covers and closing his eyes. A few seconds later, he heard the muffled voice of Yeonjun asking where he was. “He was tired, I think he’s in bed,” Kai answered. Soobin kept his eyes closed but was listening, heart picking up a little as he felt the nerves kick in. Why he was nervous, he didn’t want to admit.

Footsteps echoed down the hallway until they stopped at Soobin’s door. Said door squeaked just a little as Yeonjun opened it and slid inside, walking over to the bed. “Soobin? You awake?” he whispered. Soobin considered pretending to be asleep for a split-second, but decided against it and opened his eyes. He twisted onto his back to look up at Yeonjun. In just the moonlight, his pink hair almost glowed and he looked absolutely breathtaking.

He smiled as he saw Soobin, and leaned down to peck his forehead quickly. “Sweet dreams, baby,” he whispered, and Soobin softened a little. Only then, Yeonjun didn’t get into bed with him. He stood back up straight and turned to leave. “Are you not staying?” Soobin asked before he could stop himself. He couldn’t help it; he was sleepy and needy and missed his boyfriend.

Yeonjun turned to look at him, and he shook his head, seemingly unaware of the slightly hurt expression on Soobin’s face. Maybe it was the darkness of the room. “’Gyu and I are gonna play a few rounds of Mario Kart and then I’ll turn in,” he explained, smiling and then leaving the room before Soobin could reply.

Soobin laid there for a minute, blinking back a couple tears. It wasn’t normal for Yeonjun to be so oblivious; he could usually read Soobin’s emotions like a book, but tonight seemed to be an exception. And the fact that he was spending time with Beomgyu again really didn’t help those pesky little voices of paranoia in Soobin’s head.

He rolled to his side and closed his eyes, doing his best to silence his mind and fall asleep.

Soobin woke up alone the next morning. As he blinked sleep out of his eyes the first thing he noticed was that a body was not wrapped around him like there normally was. He couldn’t smell Yeonjun’s shampoo or feel his breath on his collarbones. And when he reached an arm out, the sheets on the other side of the bed were cold.

His eyes fluttered open and he sat up slowly, looking at the clock on his phone. It was morning, but he appeared to be the first one awake. He got up and brushed his teeth, and then meandered out to the lounge, wondering where Yeonjun might have been. He got his answer quickly, but it was accompanied with dread as he saw his boyfriend lying on the couch with Beomgyu, the two of them curled up together closely.

Fear and hurt twisted deep in Soobin’s stomach, and he backed away, returning quickly to his room. They didn’t have a schedule for the day—the pandemic had freed up so much of their time—and so Soobin just got back in bed and tried to go to sleep again before the tears started.

A few hours passed and then Soobin’s door swung open and Yeonjun came in. He smiled at Soobin, hair messy and dark circles under his eyes from a late night. Soobin didn’t smile back. “Sorry I didn’t come last night, ‘Gyu and I passed out playing video games,” he said, sitting down and reaching for Soobin’s hand.

Only Soobin retracted his arm, placing his hand on his lap and looking down at it. It was silent for a moment, Yeonjun’s eyes burning holes into Soobin’s head, and then he shifted to be closer to Soobin. “Did I upset you?” he asked softly, hesitantly. Soobin exhaled, a tad annoyed he had to lay it out for his boyfriend when he should’ve just been aware on his own. “You’ve hardly been spending time with me lately,” he mumbled.

Yeonjun moved even closer, tilting his head to look at Soobin better. “That’s not true, Soobin, I—,” Yeonjun started to excuse, but Soobin wasn’t in the mood. He snapped his head up, eyes wide, and interrupted him.

“Yes, it is, hyung! You spend all of your time now with Beomgyu-ah and the fact that you aren’t even aware of how little you’ve seen me…it hurts my feelings,” he cried out, trailing off towards the end. He finally looked at Yeonjun, and wasn’t surprised to see the shocked and slightly guilty expression on his face. His lips were parted but no words came out, and he had to gather his thoughts for a moment before he replied.

“I’m sorry, Soobin, I really am. You know how I get with Beomgyu,” he replied, and Soobin could hear the beginnings of a long and drawn-out explanation with no end in sight so he sighed and slouched over even more. “Hyung, you haven’t kissed me in three days,” he pointed out. And he _hated_ that he knew the exact amount of days. He hated that he was able to keep track of it. That it wasn’t even a conscious effort, he just _knew_. Because Yeonjun kissed him every single day, so to miss three days in a row was a red flag going off in Soobin’s touch-starved brain.

Yeonjun’s face fell, and his words died in his throat, and Soobin sniffled. And Yeonjun very much did not like the sound of that, and moved forward, grabbing Soobin’s hands and holding tight. “Soobin, sweetheart, please don’t cry,” he begged, voice full of fear and concern. “I’m an idiot and I’m so sorry I haven’t been giving you what you need. Please, let me take care of you now.”

Soobin glanced up at him, saw the desperation in his eyes, and didn’t want to be bitter anymore. He wanted to just give in and let Yeonjun cuddle him and kiss away his tears and tell him it was all going to be okay. But he had one more thing to get off his chest.

“I think Beomgyu has a crush on you.”

Yeonjun didn’t react at first. He simply blinked and his face went blank and Soobin bit his lip and wished he could disappear. A thousand different possible reactions went through his head, but the one he got was certainly not one he was expecting. Yeonjun’s whole face broke into a laugh, and he ducked his head, covering his mouth as his giggles escaped.

Soobin was instantly confused, because how was this funny? But then Yeonjun lifted his head and held one of Soobin’s hands close to his chest. “Beomgyu-ah does _not_ have a crush on me,” he replied, kissing Soobin’s knuckles. Soobin blinked. “Are you sure? I see the way you guys interact, and you’ve been inseparable all week,” he explained.

Yeonjun sighed, moving to sit next to Soobin, hand still in his. “He has a thing with Taehyun, Soobin.” And okay, yeah, Soobin was _absolutely_ not expecting that answer. His jaw dropped and he blinked rapidly. “Wait what?” he said stupidly. Yeonjun smiled softly, reaching his other hand up to stroke Soobin’s earlobe. “Yeah, he told me a few weeks ago. But I’m not supposed to tell anyone, so shush,” he warned.

Soobin was still confused, but the paranoia he had been feeling was slowly fading, and a sharp embarrassment was taking its place. Of course, he felt like his conclusions were valid, and Yeonjun seemed to agree as he dropped the smile and became serious for a moment. “Beomgyu is just my best friend, Soobin, and that’s it. I never meant to put him before you, and I’m going to do better from now on, okay?”

The elder wanted an actual answer, so Soobin nodded, turning their locked hands over so he could run his thumb over Yeonjun’s knuckles. Yeonjun ducked his head so he could kiss Soobin’s cheek. “You’re the most important thing to me,” he whispered. Soobin blushed, raising his head so he could look his boyfriend in the eye.

“I’ve just really missed you, hyung,” he whispered, almost a pout. Yeonjun nodded, running a hand through Soobin’s hair. “I know, baby,” he replied, equally as quiet. They stared at each other for a moment, before Yeonjun pulled Soobin’s chin to him and kissed him sweetly.

Soobin melted into it, pulling Yeonjun closer and kissing him deeper, as if making up for the last three days. Yeonjun let himself be moved, ending up on Soobin’s lap with both hands in his hair. But the kiss stayed sweet, soft, gentle swipes of tongue. It was exactly what Soobin needed. He felt the reassurance in the way Yeonjun held his face, in the way he moved his lips over Soobin’s in a way that felt akin to dancing.

When they parted, Yeonjun stayed where he was but wrapped his arms around Soobin, hugging him. Soobin hugged back, letting himself rest against his boyfriend’s chest, listening to his heart. Yeonjun’s hand stroked Soobin’s hair, and they stayed like that for what like forever.

After they inevitably disentangled themselves to lie down and cuddle horizontally, Soobin pulled Yeonjun against him. “Love you,” he murmured. The elder hummed, kissing Soobin’s neck a few times. “Love you too, sweetheart.”

And after a beat:

“So, Taehyun and Beomgyu?”

“I _know_ , right?”


End file.
